Peppa's Trip To Bristol
'''Peppa's Trip To Bristol '''is a Peppa's adventures special. Synopsis Peppa and her friends go to Bristol, Earland to have a tea party with the king. Transcript (Part 1: The Hotel) (Peppa and her friends are waiting for the red bus) Peppa: I love it here in Bristol. MrsWhatever40: It's so beautiful. (Willdawg14 sees a carousel) Willdawg14: Look guys, a carousel. All: We're not riding the carousel, we're going to a hotel. Will: (sighs). (The red bus arrives) Bus driver: All aboard lads! (They get on) (Later at the hotel) (They get off) (Inside) Hotel receiptionist: Hallo. All: Hi. ￼Hotel receptionist: So you'll guys will be in room 5b. Peppa: Okay thanks. (In the hotel room) MrsWhatever40: This hotel room smells good. Peppa: Yes, and there is peppermints on that table and a SD tv. George: And look a kitchen. (They look around the room) Peppa: And what's this button? MathewSmarter: That's a room service button, when you press it, someone will bring stuff to you. (3 hours later) Peppa: It looks like it's bedtime. (They go to sleep) (Tommorow) Peppa: (yawns) It's tea party day! (Everyone else wakes up) Willdawg14: We better dress up fancy and glamourous for the tea party. Peppa: The tea party doesn't start until 2pm. (At the hotel cafe) Chef: Goodmorning lads, what would you like for breakfast? Peppa: I would like pancakes. George: Same thing. Willdawg14: Cereal and toast. MrsWhatever40: I want a yarrabon. Peppa: What's a yarrabon? MrsWhatever40: It's a yiddish breakfast that has sausage, bacon, eggs and cheese inside. MatthewSmarter: And I want a muffin. Chef: Okay. (11 mins later) Chef: Here is your food. (Them eating) Peppa: Delicious! (Later out in the city) Peppa: What should we sightsee now? Willdawg14: Let's go in here (They enter an art gallery) (Part 2: Sightseeing) MatthewSmarter: Wow look at all of these paintings. Willdawg14: How dum could they have no sculptures and statues in here? (They continue seeing art) Peppa: Wow I like this painting. MrsWhatever40: It's the painting of the yiddish war from 1642. (Looking at the mona ￼lisa) George: The mona lisa. Willdawg14: This painting is called my life. Peppa: Look, there's a candy shop over there. (They head to the candy shop) (Inside) Peppa: (reads) Snickerdoodle bites. Willdawg14: Peppa you want to try this, it's called butterscotch ice cream candy. (She eats it) Peppa: Ummm. (Meanwhile) George: Cotton candy. (He eats it) MatthewSmarter: (reads) Lollipop. (They buy lots of candies) (They leave) (Walking down the sidewalk) George: Look, the color lights tower. Will: Let's go to the top. (Inside, they walk up the stairs and at the top) Peppa: Look at this great view of Bristol. MatthewSmarter: Look in the distance, the palace where the king lives. Peppa: Ya, we should go back to the hotel because it's 1:25pm. (Back at the hotel) Peppa: Who likes my dress? MrsWhatever40: I love it. MatthewSmarter: Uh, it's kinda hot. Peppa: Duh, it is hot. (2 mins later when they are all dressed up fancy) Peppa: Okay guys, let's catch the bus. (At a bus stop) ￼Peppa: I can't wait to have biscuits and some tea. (The bus arrives) (They get on) Bus driver: Next stop, the barackshire palace. (He drives off) (Part 3: The King) (Later at the palace) (They get off) (Royalty music playing in the background) Peppa: The barackshire palace. (A minute later) Peppa: What are those? Willdawg14: Those are gaurds to protect his castle. Peppa: And why are they wearing those dumb fuzzy hats? Willdawg14: They're called rabbit hide hats. Peppa: They're not even moving or talking. Willdawg14: Because that can't do that, they're gaurding the place. (More people comes to line up at the door) George: Look who's coming down the hall, the king. (Monarchy music playing in background) (Three mens are playing trombones) King of James III: Greatings. (Everyone clapping and cheering) King of James III: I would desperly honor everyone to go inside. (Everyone going inside while cheering) (Inside) Peppa: Wooooow. (Peppa's voice echoing) (In the banquet room) Peppa: I love to eat biscuits. MrsWhatever40: This bagel is so good. King's Servent: Would you like some tea? Peppa and MrsWhatever40: Yes please. (He poors the tea in tea cups) Peppa: Thank you. King's Servent: My pleasure. (They drink their tea) (Part 4: Tea Party) King of James III: Is everyone being enjoyable of their biscuits and tea? Everyone: Yep. Peppa: Can i have butter for my biscuit? King's Servent: Certainly. (Gives Peppa her butter) Peppa: Thanks. (Later when tea party is over) Peppa: That was a good tea party. MatthewSmarter: Yes it was. George: Let's head to that pier to get on the boat to sail back to Peppaland. (At the Bristol pier) Will: There's a boat coming this way. (They get on the boat) MWE40: It was nice being in Bristol. Will: Yes. Peppa: I can't wait to eat this new candy when i get back home. George: You might not like them. Peppa: Sure i will they taste nice. George: Whatever. Will: Look i see Peppaland in the distance. Peppa: Home sweet home. (The End) Category:PA specials Category:Specials Category:PA